The use of interpreters to facilitate communication between persons speaking different languages has been a common practice from the time different cultures first began interacting for purposes of trade and exploration. With the comparatively recent invention of the telephone, interpretation services have also been provided telephonically where the interpreter and the persons desiring to communicate are all located remotely from one another. Through the use of mobile or wireless telephones, interpretation services are capable of being provided from virtually anywhere in the world and at any time. Furthermore, with the utilization of Bluetooth® technology, Radio Frequency (RF) technology and wireless headsets, hands-free communication between the parties and the interpreter are now possible.
While interpretation services and the technology capable of permitting interpretation services among remote parties has been available for years, and while RF and Bluetooth technology is well known to permit hands-free wireless communication, heretofore, there has never been a system and method available that enables a user utilizing his/her existing conventional mobile telephone service or other two-way RF communication service to request and receive interpretation services on-demand and in real-time, from virtually anywhere in the world.